


death is an enigma

by kyouhaba



Series: DIAE [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memes, Trans Character, WERE OFF HIATUS!!!, and overwatvh maybe, its high noon, the seijou chat fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say if you start a chat room with your old team mates, the ghost of Hanamaki and Matsukawa would appear and haunt your entire team forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they call him alien fucker, the kinkiest of them all

hoenamaki has started a chat with dat boi matsu, alien fucker, and 6 others.

hoenamaki: alright I finally found everyone's skypes

dat boi matsu: lmao it took you that long we're not in university anymore wyd

hoenamaki: stfu 

Iwaizumi: what is this 

hoenamaki: he's beauty, he's gr(ace) it's seijou's ace and God

Iwaizumi: nevermind how do I leave this chat

dat boi matsu: um okay sounds fake but okay

alien fucker: iwa-chan why aren't you in bed :( and why are we in this chat

hoenamaki: he's here, the one and only 

dat boi matsu: are you called a furry if you fuck an alien

alien fucker: kys >:(

hoenamaki: death is an enigma

kunimiys: where am I it's too early for this and I have an exam tomorrow go die

alien fucker: that's not how you talk to your former senpai

kunimiys: aren't you all out of university I don't have to listen to you now

hoenamaki: actually sweaty

Iwaizumi: sweaty????

alien fucker: don't you mean sweetie

hoenamaki: as I was saying sweaty :) we're adults with lives now 

Iwaizumi: adults with lives my ass you're living with Matsukawa you're probably on the streets

hoenamaki: r00d

dat boi matsu: sweaty....

Iwaizumi: *sweetie

dat boi matsu: sweaty ;)

Iwaizumi: die

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: is this a group chat for the old team!

hoenamaki: yes glad someone noticed what it was

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: ! :D

alien fucker: so pure, please protect this kid

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: I'm only a year younger then you

alien fucker: so young, so pure, so precious

Iwaizumi: tooru leave him alone

alien fucker: sorry, daddy

hoenamaki: DONT BRING YOUR DISGUSTING KINKS HERE

dat boi matsu: OIKAWA IS THAT A DADDY KINK!!!! IM CALLING THE POLICE!!!! 


	2. don't wake up Yahaba Shigeru or you unleash the seven gates of hell

hoenamaki: alright gm losers

nyahaba: bitch let me fucking tell you it is one fucking am in the god damn morning go back to fucKing sleep

hoenamaki: chill.

wantani: he's not a morning person, he went back to sleep

hoenamaki: so does that mean you're the only one awake

wantani: shit.

wantani went offline

hoenamaki: wow

hoenamaki: okay since no ones online guess I'll bring out my memes

hoenamaki: 12 years ago, a nine-tailed fox appeared. if you believe it! naruto! naruto! believe it! belieeeeeeeeeeeve it! yeah here i am with my ninja clan. ninja clan. here we stand. naruto! i'm on my way. naruto! i'll be okay. getting ready to fight on sight. my best friends by my side. sa-soo-kay - is really cool. sakura - the beautiful kowagaruna naruto saoto mamore kowagaruna naruto saoto mamore...

 

 

dat boi matsu: ay

I will kill alien fucker: oh dear god.

alien fucker: WHY.

hoenamaki changed I will kill alien fucker's name to brockzumi

brockzumi: fuck

dat boi matsu: I see why lmao

alien fucker: iwa-chan please come back to bed 

brockzumi: fine but because ily

alien fucker: Ily too!

hoenamaki: okay stop being gay

dat boi matsu: we get it, you smoke weed

hoenamaki sent a picture

dat boi matsu: BABY HANGING STATION IM WHEEZING

hoenamaki: um???? My actual kin?????

nyahaba: HO TO FUDKIBG SLEEP PLESSE IRS TOO WARLY FOR THSI SHIT

wantani: it's literally 1:30

nyahaba: DO I HIVE A DUCJFB SHIT RN 

wantani: I'm taking your phone away

wantani: okay I took his phone away and he's asleep again

brockzumi: thank you, how do you change your name

wantani: I don't know

dat boi matsu: speaking of baby hanging station...I found the perfect place for Kindaichi to die now

turnipkin: I'm not a baby!

brockzumi: if you kill my son you'll never see the light ever again

hoenamaki: gotta blast

dat boi matsu: oh shit

hoenamaki: wait wasn't Kyoutani offline

wantani: no

wantani: yes 

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: which is it

wantani: yes

brockzumi: shouldn't you guys be asleep it's almost 2 now, literally Oikawa's asleep again

brockzumi sent a picture

brockzumi: he's so beautiful when he's asleep I love him so much I started to cry when I thought about him once

hoenamaki: stop being gay already

brockzumi: no I love him so much I can't I'm his fiancé now

hoenamaki: WOAH WHAT

dat boi matsu: OH SHIT!!!

turnipkin: I lost to Oikawa-san once again

brockzumi: what???

hoenamaki: YOU MEAN YOU PROPOSED TO OIKAWA

brockzumi: yeah??? Like a week ago

hoenamaki: yoU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US UM????

dat boi matsu: I call being the best man

brockzumi: sorry our dog is the best man

dat boi matsu: I lost to a dog. Okay.

wantani: I would do the same

dat boi matsu: WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE A DOG AS A BEST MAN NANI THE FUCK

brockzumi: because dogs are beautiful creatures, have you seen their eyes and how beautiful they are. they're very soft and will love you like a best friend unlike cats (no offense to people with cats). You can walk them anywhere you want and train them and they'll always be there for you when you don't feel happy or something like that and I love them so much. I love Tooru but dogs I love also. I love every dog in the whole wide world. Also have you felt their paws and the color of puppy paws. Puppies are cute and I love them so much I just want every dog in the world that's all I ask for

hoenamaki: you can write a whole paragraph on why you love dogs I'm amazed.

brockzumi: I have a whole essay on why I love Tooru

hoenamaki: Oh DEAR GOD

 

\---

 

nyahaba is online

nyahaba: okay what happened while I was asleep :3c

nyahaba: what the fuck.

hoenamaki: you missed Iwaizumi's essay on Oikawa 

alien fucker: HE REALLY WROTE THAT I THOUGHT HE WAS LYING AAAAa

hoenamaki: well then guess there's one thing left to do

hoenamaki changed alien fucker's name to alien tooru

alien tooru: bitch what the fuck

hoenamaki: winks

hoenamaki: anyway when's the wedding

alien tooru: in September! I'm really excited I can't wait

dat boi matsu: aw our boy's growing up

alien tooru: I'm not your son, I'm the same age as you

hoenamaki: where's Yahaba our other son

nyahaba: you're not my real parents 

dat boi matsu: SASSED BY OUR OWN SON

nyahaba: I fucking hope you die

dat boi matsu: I'm calling the weed

hoenamaki: 420 what u smoking

nyahaba: delete yourself.

nyahaba: brb ken wants to cuddle :3c

dat boi matsu: that's so cute and gay that you call him that

nyahaba: fuck off you're not even dating anyone you bitch

alien tooru: I'm glad you were the captain :,)

nyahaba: uwu 


	3. don't wake up Yahaba Shigeru or you unleash the seven gates of hell (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could t finish the other part of the chapter but here's the other part

nyahaba: okay we'll see you later now bye!

alien tooru: well I have to go to work now see you guys later

hoenamaki: where do you work at

alien tooru: a flower shop!

hoenamaki: and Iwaizumi

alien tooru: he's the chief of the police

hoenamaki: shit gtgtgtg

hoenamaki went offline

dat boi matsu went offline

kunimiys: ha

turnipkin: can you send me a flower

alien tooru: sure! Anything for my cute kouhai! :D

turnipkin: oh no this is for Akira

kunimiys: I'm in this chat y'know

turnipkin: oops.

alien tooru: okay I'm going now.

 

\---

 

nyahaba: okay I think everyone's gone now.

nyahaba added chikararita

chikararita: time to commence evil and shit >:3c

nyahaba: >:3c

chikararita: >>;3c

nyahaba: >>>>>>;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing special guest star Ennoshita Chikara


	4. y'know like...nya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short because I did this in a day oops!

nyahaba: alright then what should we do first

chikararita: idk hm

nyahaba: hm

chikararita: lol where's the other people in this chat 

nyahaba: idk honestly lol

hoenamaki: um new phone. who dis

chikararita changed their name to nyahaba

nyahaba: You thought it was someone else

nyahaba: but it was me

nyahaba: dio

hoenamaki: WHICH ONES THE REAL YAHABA WHICH ONES THAT KARASUNO GUY 

nyahaba: >:3c

nyahaba: >>>:3c

dat boi matsu: there's two yahabas oh no

wantani: don't worry I got this

wantani: Shigeru 

nyahaba: Ken <3

nyahaba: Gay

nyahaba: shit

nyahaba: damnit.

wantani: okay nevermind. It didn't work I still don't know which is which

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: have you guys considered checking their profiles...:

nyahaba: FUCK YOU WATARI WHAT THE FUCK

nyahaba: go kill your libero

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: lmao yw

nyahaba changed their name to chikararita

nyahaba: >:(

hoenamaki: anyway with that settled. who are you

nyahaba: they call him Ennoshita Chikara of miyagi. He is what you call my main man.

hoenamaki: why is yahaba like this around him.

wantani: because he is. 

dat boi matsu: I feel sorry for you

dat boi matsu: anyway..:is he gay. Or European

chikararita: I'm Japanese just like you guys...:

dat boi matsu: it's joke

nyahaba: was that really a love love reference

dat boi matsu: and how did you know that

nyahaba: shit

wantani: he watched every new episode

nyahaba: fuck you

hoenamaki: lol literally everyone here watches it

nyahaba: btw @ Chikara how is your bf

chikararita: we're good. he nearly burned down my house but. we're good. Anyway I'll leave now

chikararita left the chat

hoenamaki: who's his bf

nyahaba: y'know that bald guy from karasuno who kept challenging Ken

wantani: dont

nyahaba: that's him

hoenamaki: I see.

hoenamaki: how's the relationship now with him though lol

wantani: we're friends????

hoenamaki: damn I thought there'd be blood and wars and shit

wantani: what. no that's not me who does the fighting

hoenamaki: wait then who does it

wantani: Shigeru

hoenamaki: w

dat boi matsu: I

nyahaba: :3c

hoenamaki: please don't take my food, I have a pregnant wife and two kids.

dat boi matsu: not my sweets. not my treats.

nyahaba: what

wantani: ignore them

nyahaba: where is everyone in this chat

wantani: idk but at least you're here

nyahaba: aw <3

wantani: <3

nyahaba: you loser shouldn't you be working rn

wantani: yes, but I want to talk to you

nyahaba: this is the group chat 

wantani: I know I still want to talk to you you

nyahaba: stop being so cute when you're talking to me when you're at work

wantani: no never

dat boi matsu: sorry to interrupt your gayness but I have a new name I have

dat boi matsu changed their name to one punch matsu

nyahaba: I'll kick your ass you just ruined our mood

one punch matsu: sorry sweaty we can't all have nice things

one punch matsu: but where are the other two love birds. 

turnipkin: I don't know!!

one punch matsu: I wasn't asking you

kunimiys: don't be mean to him

nyahaba: never talk shit to Kindaichi you fuck

wantani: what kind of person are you

hoenamaki: smh 

one punch matsu: as soon as I say something to Kindaichi everyone's against me.

nyahaba: fuck this I just really want to go back to sleep again.

one punch matsu: wow okay.

hoenamaki: damn yahaba back

nyahaba: if you say that old ass fucking meme in this chat I'll make sure you die a painful death

hoenamaki: nvm

nyahaba: I'm going to sleep now later.

 

\---

Later.

\---

 

hoenamaki: so it's been a hour and no one has said anything but.... We should do a group chat like soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you see that I've changed my name from kyouhaba to seijou >:3c anyway sorry for making this shorter then usual maybe but my girlfriend has been gone for three days and I'm just really wondering where she is and she hasn't said anything before she left and I'm worried for her so I think I might make a fic for her maybe?? But in other words...guess who's making a seijou cafe au soon from Watari's POV and its lowkey based off Wingman Watari one of my favourite fics on earth and I recommend you read it!!


	5. fuck me in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT???? TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW!!!

turnipkin: oo!! That sounds nice

wantani: I'll be on when I'm back from work

nyahaba: I'll be on also when he does come back!!

hoenamaki: sweet. bro can you go on at work 

one punch matsu: hell yeah I can

kunimiys: oikawa and iwaizumi-san still aren't replying.

watari ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ: what does this mean

hoenamaki: well, I'll start the call now.

 

And so here Hanamaki was, watching the chat wait for the call to begin and clicked the button for it. He was a bit nervous since the other male wasn't with him and hell. He still had a crush on him. It's been more then 8 years, and they still weren't dating. He came back to his senses as three people were on the screen. The only one he was concentrated on though was, Matsukawa. 

"Um...." Kindaichi, who now had his hair down, started out and looked at Kunimi who was laying his head down on the dek and only his hair showed. If you squinted you could see a small ponytail. "What are we going to do?"

"To answer that my amigo, we of course say every single meme we know." Matsukawa said with a lazy smirk. 

Hanamaki gave him finger guns. "Ay,"

"Ay."

"Ay-"

"Please don't start this now." Kunimi murmured and looked up at the camera. He looked really tired but hey, aren't we all tired everyday. 

"Chill my brother we won't." Hanamaki winked and Kunimi went to sleep. "Okay, so. How is everyone right now and-"

He stopped as someone joined the call. The words clearly read were "brockzumi". All the camera showed was a dog paw and a black room.

"Iwaizumi, um. Where are yo-" Hanamaki started and froze as he heard just a few words.

"H-harder, Daddy-"

Hanamaki looked into the office. "Oh dear god..."

"Kindaichi, mute them so you don't hear." Matsukawa stared at the screen.

Kindaichi blinked and did as he was told.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa meanwhile... Suffered through more demands and shit. 

 

"Haji- Daddy- fuck- I'm going to come!" Oikawa's voice said and you could tell how bad his throat was hurting. He was panting heavily and mewling. He couldn't even moan at all. All he could do was whimper.

"Yeah? You want to come huh? How bad does my baby need it?" Iwaizumi whispered into his ear and stroked his thighs as he held him up by them, continuing to thrust into him at the same pace.

Oikawa shivered and mewled as his prostate was grinded against. "N-need it now, can't t-take it!" 

Iwaizumi smirked and slapped his ass as he slammed into him. "Come for me, Tooru."

That was all Oikawa needed to hear and he came with a scream. It was worth it though since now he could barely talk, sit, or anything really.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. He froze as he heard voices from down on the ground and searched around for his phone. "Oh god.... I'm so sorry." He wasn't talking to the others on his phone. He was literally talking to his dog. Who would want such an innocent creature to hear such sinful, kinky, shit. He kissed it's forehead and petted it before grabbing his phone and looked at the surprised faces on there. "If you tell anyone about this. I'll kill you all."

"We won't, we won't but, damn Iwaizumi. I guess we should call you Team Daddy instead of Team Mom-" Hanamaki smirked and shook with fear as he saw the look on Iwaizumi's face.

Iwaizumi growled at him. "Tooru can only call me that."

"I have only one fear..... Fuck my ass raw, daddy."

Iwaizumi went off the call.

"Oh my god."

Matsukawa wheezed. "OH MY GOD."

Hanamaki couldn't stop laughing, and fuck did Matsukawa laughing make him gay. Gayer then the author them self. Wait author. Well, let's not talk about that.

Kindaichi turned the volume back on and blinked. "What happened?"

Kunimi was fully sitting up and seemed emotionless as he responded. "Sex, Yuu. Sex. What we do sometimes."

"...o-oh."

Iwaizumi joined the video chat again and with a sigh he made it to where he was seen with Oikawa. You could tell they were using a laptop now. "Alright what happened." He sighed as he petted Oikawa, who was now better since you could hear him purring.

"Oh nothing~ just talking about you-"

"Don't say it."

"Daddy."

"Die."

Oikawa giggled. "Hajime, be nice."

Iwaizumi kissed his forehead. "Okay."

"Stop being gay." Hanamaki squinted and Iwaizumi smirked. Before he could say something two more people joined. 

"Oh, what did we miss." Yahaba started and blinked. And of course. They also looked different. Yahaba who used to be that cream puff everyone knew him as had the same hairstyle but a different hair colour. His hair now was more silver. Kyoutani on the other hand went back to his natural hair colour.

"You guys look like yin and yang." Matsukawa smirked.

Watari laughed. "I told you guys."

"Kill yourself Watari."

"You wouldn't tell your best friend to kill them self?" 

"You're right I'd kill them myself."

"Shigeru," Kyoutani looked at him with not anger, but just a look telling him to stop, and Yahaba did that exactly.

Iwaizumi laughed.

Hanamaki listened to everyone talk with a small smile and especially watched Masukawa. Time had started to pass by and soon Matsukawa was back at their house. 

"So guys what now?" Hanamaki yawned and waited for the other to finish making their food.

 

"Well I have an idea." Yahaba blinked and everyone was soon looking at him.

"Do tell."

"Well my sister gave me like a lot of money and I was wondering if we should to go to America."

"Where exactly?"

"South Dakota."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c can't believe I wrote a bit of smut and it'd the first smut I've ever written


	6. Florida...

"South Dakota?" Iwaizumi blinked and looked at Oikawa, who was asleep. He could understand why though.

"Isn't that by uh...Florida?" Matsukawa asked and everyone including Kyoutani stared at him.

"I was in a class worse then you and I know where that is..." Kyoutani stared at him and that caused Yahaba to laugh. It's funny because Kyoutani was always in class one.

"First of all, fuck you Kyoutani. I've never been to America and you hav-"

"Actually I have."

"Where."

"Florida."

"...you're kidding me."

"That's why I know South Dakota isn't by Florida."

"Then what's Florida by?"

"...I can't tell you."

"You don't know that do you?"

"No."

"...wow."

Yahaba was dead inside, how dumb were they. He checked the time and looked at Kyoutani with a small smile since he knew how dumb he was and kissed his cheek receiving a small hum from the other. "Anyways, I have to go now bye~!" And with that the webcam for their side was off.

"Well, I guess I'll go too?" Watari blinked and then he realized. He was actually the last one and his camera was already off since everyone else left. "...what the hell, guys."

\---

 

hoenamaki: YAHABA MY DUDE YOU HAVENT TOLD US WHEN WE GO

nyahaba: we go in two weeks

one punch matsu: SHIT

nyahaba: :3c

nyahaba: anyway I think I'll go now.

nyahaba: lol have fun with this chat.

 

And so, two weeks have passed. 

 

The team will never know what will happen to them when they arrive at South Dakota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short lol anyway this doc will go on a short hiatus because I'm going to write a semishira witch au and stART THAT SEIJOU CAFE AU--
> 
> also you'll see what I have planned for the next chapter lmao. it'll be matsuhana centric now HAHA!!
> 
> (also get ready for lost and found chapter smut and fem!iwaoi nsfw)


	7. it hurts you know

death is an enigma.

"Hurry up, Matsu. God you take forever!" Hanamaki pouted as he laid on the couch with a suitcase and a bag by his side. It was currently 8:32 A.M and that was the times when Matsukawa would just rather die then wake up. But sadly it was the day of their plane ride. Which means, GETTING UP EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND SUFFERING WHICH IS REALLY NICE.

But anyway, to the story now.

Matsukawa groaned and came out of the bathroom, and was now in more cleaner clothes then his clothes from yesterday. You can tell that this man here wasn't really a morning person while, Hanamaki is. It was quite odd since it would have been the other way around, or they both weren't morning type of people but hey. If they weren't they would be left in Japan while everyone else went to America. 

"Why'd you wake me up so early we don't have to go like until...9?" Matsukawa sighed and laid on the couch next to the other.

Hanamaki who was clearly trying to hide a blush, pulled at his collar and looked down at his phone. "B-because, early is on time. We don't want to be the last ones there right?"

"...I see your point."

Hanamaki smiled and continued to stay on his phone until it was time for them to drive to the airport.

 

\----

 

And so he question they wondered was. How were they the last ones still when they arrived?

They were panting and wheezing as they ran into the airport to make sure they were first but everyone was already there. Oikawa watched them dumbfounded while, Iwaizumi laughed.

"What took you guys so long?" Yahaba snickered and leaned against Kyoutani, who grunted and pushed him off a bit.

"What do you mean what took us so long we were early, Mr Yin and Yang."

"Why do you call us that now."

"Because of your hair colour."

Yahaba and Kyoutani stared at him and Watari had to break it up before the fight got worse.

Iwaizumi just laughed and watched them, enjoying the team being all together again.

Oikawa giggled and smiled before leaning in closer to Iwaizumi.

Kindaichi who was eating a piece of bread was on his phone with Kunimi on his back, fast asleep.

It stayed like this until Oikawa broke it up by coughing. "Alright! Now that we're all together before we go I...have some special news to tell you guys."

Everyone looked at him and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi for a second before looking back at him and opened his mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Hanamaki blinked. "Oh shit, waddup."

Kyoutani was slightly confused and tilted his head slightly to the side. "I thought you were a gu-" He stopped as he felt an arm nudging at his side and got the idea. "Oh..."

Oikawa giggled and kissed Iwaizumi softly on the lips, who hummed and kissed back with a small smile.

Hanamaki squinted at them, and felt an emotion he's probably felt years ago. And that emotion was, jealousy. Jealousy of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship while he and Matsukawa still weren't in one. 

It left a hole in his heart. 

Not being with the one you loved.

It hurts.

Hurts.

 

And so with that being said, they all boarded the plane and we're off on their adventure to South Dakota, America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I am really sorry for the wait and I'm sorry to say this I'll have to go on another hiatus again and the reason why is because school is starting and I don't feel like doing anything recently now so I'll try my best to see if I can update sometimes on weekends or breaks anything like that but if you want to talk to me you can!! My tumblr is yahabastan, my Twitter is femaleiwaoi and my Instagram is kyouhaba!! So please talk to me!!
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that I'll have to point out why is Oikawa pregnant? Well because I'm making him trans in this fic, I just iwaizumi to take care of a pregnant Oikawa that's all.
> 
> And with more news occasionally I will switch to a different ship for this ship so it will still be masuhana centric and I may have some angst. Thank you for listening to me and I'm sorry this chapter was short, but thank you for reading, understanding, and commenting really.


	8. (Hanamaki) the long plane ride, a magical experience you'll only see once (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reappears just to throw this at you*

Hanamaki yawned as he looked over at Matsukawa who was on his phone. He was a beautiful male, and fuck would he gladly let him dominate his ass. Despite people making fun of each of their eyebrows he found Matsukawa, interesting. And beautiful. Like, "A Midsummer's Night Dream" by Shakespeare...he didn't know what that is. He just knows it's by Shakespeare.

Anyway, he really wasn't paying attention to the people who were in front of them so he just kicked the seat and stretched his arms and legs. He stopped as he heard a small squeak which was followed by Iwaizumi's glare. And everyone knows you're in deep trouble.

"Watch where you're kicking, asshole, my fiancé is pregnant." He growled and looked back at the other. Who seemed completely fine.

Hanamaki sighed and looked at the other side of where he was sitting. The person next to him was Kunimi and of course, he was asleep. 

Oh, before we continue on it'll be important to explain the seats.

Watari is sitting with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but he was originally with Hanamaki and Matdukawa but Iwaizumi wouldn't let it happen for a reason.

Yahaba and Kyoutani are sitting with Kindaichi. While Kunimi is sitting with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Okay, back to the story.

Hanamaki yawned and looked down at his phone to check the time and remembered what Yahaba had told them clearly. 'Remember the flight is going to take more than 12 hours so make sure you have entertainment!'

'More then 12 hours my ass.' He thought.

He looked over at Matsukawa again and began to think about what would have happened if he would have confessed during their high school years.

By now they would probably be married, maybe adopt a kid. They'd have a happy life like that and they still would maybe even if they were still like this. Just friends.

Maybe they would still be friends if Matsukawa got married to someone else who wasn't him.

Maybe he would still be happy if Hanamaki had never existed, or worse died. 

Hanamaki decided to shake these thoughts aside and went to asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst and shortness I'll make up for it next chapter   
> *dissapears for another 10 years*


	9. (KyouHaba) dicks out for harambe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yahaba's pov my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's you've all been waiting for...

It was a few more hours and man was Yahaba fucking tired. Here he was sitting by his boyfriend and on the other side of him was Kunimi, who got the window seat since he would get support for sleep, since Kindaichi wasn't sitting with him. Damn him. He gave a small yawn and decided to go on his phone since Kyoutani was still asleep, with his head on his shoulder. It was a cute sight. But he just wanted to fucking go to sleep man it was almost time to get fucking off and suddejy he fehkt shit gettinggg blurryt....

 

He woke up two hours later.

\---

"Oi, you're drooling on my shoulder get off." A gruff voice called and flicked his forehead. Kyoutani's awake alright.

Yahaba gave out a small groan and looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the bright lights of the airplane. Kyoutani sighed and looked over at Kunimi, who was still asleep. Yahaba looked down at his phone and checked the time. They were almost near so that was a good thing. The bad thing was only a few of the members of their group could speak English, but that wasn't a bad thing you could say. That means a lot of mispronunciations and a lot of laughs.

Just like the team should be, how it used to be. With all the jokes being told at the old ramen place they used to go to a lot after games. Thinking about it now, Kyoutani wasn't very talkative back then in their second year of high school, only around Iwaizumi. But hey, look at him now. He could talk a bit more around the other team members (other than himself or Watari). It was a nice thought, a good one, a fan-fucking-tastic one. Yahaba smiled and looked over at Kyoutani again, who was playing Neko Atsume. Amazing how someone who's like a dog loves every animal, and plays a cat game no one really plays anymore. It was adorable.

Yahaba catches the other looking at him and smiled softly as he ran his hand through his imaginary long hair, which he was actually trying to grow out a bit. "What? Am I too pretty?"

"No, you're ugly."

"Go fuck yourself."

Kyoutani smirked and flicked his forehead. "Nah, you do that to me sometimes."

"You little-" he stopped as he was interrupted by a shush to the left side of them and squinted at the other. "I'm watching you."

Kyoutani chuckled and went back to playing his game. Yahaba simply huffed and went on his phone as well, because fuck was it boring. There was literally nothing to- oh. Oh never mind. He forgot who he had brought with him and looked down at one of his carry on bags and looked down at it. The bag contained a Japanese bobtail that was white with a few striped light but dark brown spots a few places on its back and one around its eye. It had dull green eyes and it was he, called by the name of Ruki. Ruki was Yahaba's prized possession and he loved him...not as much as Kyoutani. They were both on the same bar.

Yet Kyoutani despised Ruki for some reason and Ruki hated him. He still didn't get their relationship, he loved them both equally. Actually make that he liked Ruki like .1% more then Kyoutani. The cat wasn't mean to him...well sometimes he was.

Speaking of pets, Kyoutani had also brought one too. A dog. It was a bull terrier and almost looked the same as Ruki, expect with black spots black eyes. His name is Daiki. This was one of the reasons why they argued a lot, because Yahaba was more of a cat person while Kyoutani was a dog person. 

He hummed as Ruki licked his hand (a cat's tongue is rough, like sand paper if you didn't know) and petted him, erupting a small purr out of him and quickly hid him as a woman passed by. Yahaba sighed and looked over again to see that Kyoutani was once again sleep. Fucking hell how much longer was there before they were off this plane.

Yahaba checked his phone and looked at the timer he had set on it. There was currently 3 more hours left of the plane and Yahaba could never be happier. That was until he saw that the skype chat was erupting with messages. He went on it and stared at the sight of what was going on.

One punch matsu: you know who I've got my dick out for

hoenamaki: my daddy harambe???

one punch matsu: iwaizumi ;;;))))

brockzumi: you have one minute to hump out of this plane

one punch matsu: punch me in the face daddy

brockzumi: I regret having data

hoenamaki: dicks out for harambe

one punch matsu: he was just a gorilla my daddy doesn't deserve this

nyahaba: what the Fuck

hoenamaki: and so he arrives

hoenamaki: Yahaba do you have your dicks out for Kyoutani

nyahaba: what. The Fuck

hoenamaki: answer me hoe

nyahaba: you're the real hoe, you have it in your username

hoenamaki: uh,,,,.

hoenamaki changed their name to what's this OwO?

watari :D changed their name to watari D:

nyahaba: look what you did to Watari, also when did you change your name to that

my neighbor Tooru: when you weren't here

nyahaba: did almost everyone change 

kunimiys: no

nyahaba: WHEN WERE YOU AWAKE

what's this OwO?: notices bulge what's this OwO?

one punch matsu: it's me ;)

nyahaba: a gun

what's this OwO?: pull the trigger piglet

nyahaba: Noah fence, I hope you die

one punch matsu: yikes TM

Yahaba stared at the screen and looked over at Kyoutani who woke up again and looked over at him. He turned off his phone and placed it somewhere and laid his head on his shoulder, poking at the other's hand meaning he wanted to be petted.

Kyoutani sighed and raised his hand up to the other's head and petted him, causing a small hum from Yahaba. It was a very peaceful and nice moment to end before they heard a woman's voice.

"In twelve minutes we are arriving at the airport, please get ready to land." And with that a click was heard and Yahaba looked at the other, who looked back at him.

"So what do you wanna do first tomorrow?" Yahaba asked and nuzzled his hand.

Kyoutani shrugged. "If we get a bed then I want to cuddle with you first thing in the morning." He murmured and looked down at his phone.

"Of course." Yahaba smiled and kissed him softly, and Kyoutani of course kissed back. Everyone else was looking out a window or doing something with their partner or friend in Makki's case. They didn't know what awaited them and Makki didn't know what hell came to him.

 

And now watch as our heroes travel through Egypt (South Dakota) in search of Dio in the thrilling actual beginning of the first arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so they have finally arrived at their destination.... Safe and sound, and angst free, for now...


	10. bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback

It all started on what you would call a normal average day, and by that I mean a day where it's raining really hard and Hanamaki and Matsukawa got stuck in the gym of where the team practices. With no umbrella. And of course the conversation of the year...

"So I was making a joke about Oikawa to a friend of mine like through a text message," Hanamaki began as he laid on the smooth gym floor with Matsukawa and closed his eyes, "and I needed a picture of him and I asked Yahaba to take one of him and he replied with a yes and then the first thing he saw as he was walking over to his classroom was an article that clearly said 'The Rumor Come Out: Does Oikawa Tooru is Gay?' 

A laugh came out of Matsukawa and he sat up just to hold his heart and wiped away his tears. "I don't know," he stopped and looked at him, "does he?"

"Well I gave the article to Watari, and it was literally the only article that said it, and you know he's a good kid, a good guy I want as my best man. Anyway, he went deeper down the rabbit hole, and like, read the article and when he gave it back to me he just looked up at me with this serious look and told me, 'You're going to want to read this.' So allow me to take the next 20 seconds to read you an excerpt of the does Oikawa Tooru is gay rumor mill."

"I thought the same myself." Matsukawa snickered and laid back down again, laying his head on the other's lap.

"I never know he is gay."

"I have to know, I does is has to know."

Hanamaki took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat as he started to read. "'Oikawa Tooru is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago even it has happened in 2014 but some of the public is still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the exact reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay.'"

Matsukawa was laughing like a hyena.

"Oh my god...I can't believe this, I can't believe this is real dude 'at the time he became a popular rumor in school, especially his fans are shocked he just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively this time is not about his volleyball career but his bad rumor, the rumor is out of standardized of hoax according to the last reported the volleyball player revealed himself as homosexual, do you still believe or not this rumor is really much talked about by people even in a person of his fans?'" He paused and looked down at him. "So I hope that cleared that up for you."

"Yeah, so did he actually come out as gay?'

"I don't fucking know, you could glean anything from that really."

"Oh my god, that was like is it does Oikawa Tooru is it does Oikawa Tooru is gay?"

"It's a question that will haunt me for the rest of my life.."

Matsukawa laughed again and smiled and Hanamaki swore to god, he could hear his heart pounding and he realized, he had a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, this was the best chapter i ever wrote because i love game grumps and ...does oikawa tooru is gay?


	11. Nozomi is best girl?? Wyd

It was probably midnight by the time they had all arrived at the cabins. There were two bedroom in each cabin and Yahaba had rented only two. So the order for each was Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sharing with Yahaba and Kyoutani, while Watari had a bed with Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were sharing a cabin with Kindaichi and Kunimi.

By the time they all arrived everyone was tired from the long plane ride and long car ride there which was full of many fun things. I mean...many.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa meanwhile were the opposite, they weren't as tired due to sleeping a lot on in the car and plane and were ready to die. For many other reasons. This left Kyoutani and Yahaba to suffer. 

Hanamaki was binge watching love live on his phone with Matsukawa, since they knew the wifi password (no one else did, everyone had to pay $5 just for the password, fun times.) yet now they were just binge watching love live. Arguing over useless things.

"I don't know man, why do you like...Nozomi? I mean she has nice tits and all but-" Hanamaki blinked as a hand was placed over his mouth. He looked over at Matsukawa who was now staring at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe my main man just dissed my best girl. You don't understand how good of a character Nozomi is, she named Muse, she supported them from the very begging, she-" 

Hanamaki was the one to stop him this time. It caused them both to start laughing. From small chuckle to loud laughter to the point tears were falling out of each other's eyes. But what shut them up was Yahaba yelling at them, probably because they were in the middle of hardcore sex, and that definitely shut them up alright.

Soon though they both just appreciated the silence. Hanamaki was enjoying the silence as he stared into Matsukawa's eyes and smiled before his forehead was flicked.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" 

Hanamaki blinked a few times and looked away, sweat pouring down his whole face. "What do you mean what am I looking at? I'm not looking at anything you clearly need glasses-"

Matsukawa squinted. "I have contacts on."

"...right." Hanamaki froze and looked back at the phone they were watching love live on.

Matsukawa placed a hand over his mouth as he gave out a yawn and laid his head on the bed and looked over at him, with tired eyes. "Whatever, I'm tired let's just go to sleep."

"Good idea." Hanamaki hummed and they both got under the covers of the bed and went peacefully asleep, despite the other noises being heard. Other then that, peaceful.

 

The next morning Hanamaki was the last one awake and the other three were watching something on the TV. Matsukawa was bothering Yahaba while Yahaba was trying not to kill him. Kyoutani was watching something on Animal Planet since he saw the word 'Animal' in the channel (even though it was English) and was currently crying over cute little puppies. Yes ladies, he's watching Too Cute! and crying, who wouldn't. And no he's not single ;) ;).

Hanamaki looked down below and watched Matsukawa before going downstairs. Yahaba was the first to notice him awake and stared at him.

"You know it's like 10 A.M."

"Yes, I think." Hanamaki replied.

"Everyone waited for you, were going to a state park. You're fucking late, go get changed."

"Who are you my mother?" Hanamaki snorted, Yahaba rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Kyoutani's chest, who gave out a noise close to a hum.

Yet being a good person, Hanamaki listened to him and got into cleaner clothes and then went back out. Where everyone was waiting for him and the four went outside to be greeted by the sight of deers in the meadow and Oikawa calling out to them.

Kyoutani wanted to stay to watch the deers but Yahaba had told him he could do it the next morning. He sighed and went to the car.

The car wasn't really a car since it was a van that could fit the entire old team. Yet we're calling it a car for reasons.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the front seats, since they were taking turns driving. And of course Hanamaki knew this was a chance.

"Hey, can I use the AUX cord?" Hanamaki asked clearly trying to hide a smile.

"Fine," Iwaizumi sighed as he started up the cord, "but you better not play shit."

"Oh I won't..." Hanamaki took his phone and plugged it into the cord then chose the song.

Everyone didn't know what to prepare for and then, they heard it.

 

 

DAICHI WA FUMISHIMETE-

 

Almost everyone screamed at the loudness, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa dabbed. This was...the definition of the highway to hell. Even though they weren't even on the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but anyway all I'm going to say for the next chapter is, prepare for kyouhaba Angst my dudes.
> 
> Also the son lyrics is from hunter x hunter if you've never watched it...it was...not what i expected. I cried a lot.


	12. hiatus

Hi as you have notified:  
1) death is an enigma changed its title to Hanamaki vs the world 

2) this FIC hasn't been updating at all

Well in short I'm making this fic in hiatus and I'll be making one shots rn.

I said I would make two arcs for this fic but I'm deciding on just doing this one for the South Dakota adventure and I know I said I would write angst for kyouhaba in this scene but I'm deciding to cancel that so there will only be matsuhana angst. Thank you for reading, be on the look out for the one shots I was talking about.

 

ig: gutscas, futacuchi, kyouhaba   
tumblr: terukyo


	13. alola we are back baby

And so, after the songs were over it was Iwaizumi's turn to listen to his own songs. Which were Beyoncé and everyone was fine with it, since they all loved her. The ride there was pretty peaceful until they heard tiny gasps and could hear crying from Yahaba and Oikawa who...saw....the prairie dogs.

"Oh my god...." Yahaba cried silently while Oikawa held out his phone, with shaking hands as he tried to take a photo.

"Iwa-chan, s-stop the car," he cried and continued to cry even as the car stopped.

Kyoutani on the other hand was confused. "Why are they called prairie dogs when they aren't even actual dogs?"

"Kyoutani, shut up." Yahaba stopped crying just to stare at him and looked back at the tiny, delicate creatures just to start crying again as he slammed HE camera button with pictures and videos of them squeaking.

"Sorry, my camera doesn't focus on fakes." Kyoutani murmured and closed his eyes. Waiting for them to continue to drive.

Yahaba rolled his eyes and went back to taking photos with Oikawa.

The pictures went on for five minutes because soon, everyone was into them.

 

 

And so five minutes later, it was Oikawa's turn to drive which means belly rubs from Iwaizumi.

And soon even, it started to snow. The gang enjoyed it even though they were looking for bison, it was still a nice sight. 

"Oh! Iwa-chan look! Look!"

"Tooru keep your eyes on the- ROAD! OIKAWA!"

"Oops, sorry!" 

5 minutes later.

"Hey guys, look at that dog." 

"Kyoutani, that's a deer."

"I-I have eyes, Watari."

Every one laughed.

 

5 more minutes later...

 

"Oh hey that's a nice si- OOOOHHH, OH MY GOD-" Yahaba hid his eyes.

Kyoutani wrapped his arms around him and stared at what had just happened, which was two bison running while the others were in the distance. One was humping the other from behind.  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed and laughed.

"H-hey look, it's us as animals Matsu-"

"I know! That's why it's so funny!" He slapped a knee.

"Why can't you guys shut up!" Oikawa pouted and stopped the car immediately as he saw it was starting to get dark and looked around. "It's about to rain too! Great."

"Chill Oikawa, we can make it." Matsukawa shrugged and immediately regretted it. It started to hail. "Uh never mind, we'll stay alive right-"

"N-no-" Iwaizumi was shaking and near tears. He leaned in and clung to Oikawa.

"What? I thought you were impossible to scare, dude that's so-"

Oikawa glared at him. "Iwa-chan has a fear of storms shut up," he hissed and petted the other in comfort, hoping that it would stop soon. Luckily it did though, they saw a bison nearby as lightning struck and nearly killed them. ('Wish it did kill us' -Hanamaki Takahiro) they still survived though and were now resting at the cabin.

Kyoutani and Yahaba wished goodnight to them and instead of making out or kissing each other until they sleep, they cuddled and watched a movie before sleeping. Everyone was tired so of course they would.

Hanamaki sighed and went with Masukawa before sitting on the couch and curled up into a ball. He yawned and closed his eyes before looking at the other. "So, how many days do we have left?"

"I don't remember honestly, uh I think we were supposed to be on a week but I've been told that it's going to have to be four days now actually. We're going to...the badlands tomorrow I think?"

"Why is it called the badlands."

"I forgot, it's a pretty place though."

"Do you think it'll turn out bad like today did?"

"HA, no. Funny joke."

Hanamaki grinned and made a mess out of the other's hair. "I know I'm funny, now go take a shower."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Iwaizumi?"

Matsukawa laughed. "Good one-"

Hanamaki grinned. "Just go take a shower now, idiot!" 

Matsukawa raised his arms in defense and walked to the shower, while the dull pink haired man watched. He hoped the next day would be good. 

 

 

He was wrong.

 

Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwr0ng.

 

It all ends here. Hanamaki knew it. He wouldn't take it anymore. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow.

 

 

 

"Tomorrow, I, Hanamaki Takahiro will ask you out." He murmured and placed a book over his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! As you see we are officially off hiatus now and now...there will be an end to this fic! So please bare with me because yes the next chapter and maybe the next one to that will be angst but chapter 15 will end it too.... so anyways sorry for this being rushed and short but at least we have updated!


	14. pew

They're on the road again going to Badlands National Park. Everyone was well rested and were on the look out for animals. Hanamaki was surprisingly the only one tired and was completely out when they were driving so it was pretty quiet in the ride.

They arrive at their destination almost an hour or so later and it takes five minutes for them to get Hanamaki up and awake.

"It's high noon- oh, we're here." Hanamaki blinks as he suddenly realizes. Quickly getting out of the car and looks around the odd structure of rocks. 

"Did you guys know that these were formed by erosion?" Iwaizumi asked as he looked around the oddly formed rocks while holding Oikawa's hand.

"What's erosion?" Asked a monotone voice and Iwaizumi slowly turned to look at Kyoutani, who was obviously tired.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a dumbass." Yahaba stared at him and slowly walked away.

"HEY!"

Hanamaki laughed as he watched them and looked over at Matsukawa. Who was climbing up the rocks. He decided to follow after him and looked at him. "So, how far up are we going to climb?"

"Not far I guess," Matsukawa shrugged and looked at him back. "Whatcha thinking about right now?"

"Nothing much, I guess? Just about what's going to happen in the future." He started to feel his heart beat, and his whole body started to shake. 

"Hm... well I can see myself with a hot girl. What about yo-"

"I see myself with you!" He yelled and cut him off, leaving an impressed Matsukawa.

"You're joking right? Fuck...,that's gay. I hope you're joking."

"I'm not joking dumbass! It was impossible and hard for me to ask you out! I waited so fucking long....!" He shook more and started to cry.

"Why did you take so fucking long then?! What about the girl you've been thirsting over before?! Why did you choose now to ask me, why didn't you do it in high school!?"

"Because I was afraid! I was fucking afraid you wouldn't go out with me! Oh and by the way the girl was fake I wanted to make you jealous but you were so chill about it and it just...! Fuck Issei! You make me feel things I've never felt about anyone before!" Hanamaki felt the beating grow louder and louder and as he took a step back he felt nothing but sky and with that he was falling. He knew there was a forest below him and that he was going to do but that didn't really matter at that point. Matsukawa fucking hates him.

So he closed his eyes as he felt like he was slowly falling.

 

 

Until a hand reached or and grabbed him quickly and pulled him up quickly.

Hanamaki opened his eyes and looked at Matsukawa, who was shaking and was full of fear. The others were there too who only watched them. Yet he knew they were also worried.

"I wasn't done talking, dumbass! Yeah I'm angry that you waited so long and told me now and then suddenly you're about to die?! What the fuck man!" He slapped him hard across the cheek and grabbed him by the collar. "I love you, idiot! Why couldn't you see that while we were cuddling and shit!"

"Because/"

"Don't bother replying! Just kiss me!"

Hanamaki blinked and started to laugh and kissed him many, many times. Each kiss for every day he couldn't kiss him and for each day in high school too. "God damnit Issei, why do you have to be so cool?

"Because I was born cool, duh. And now you're cool too."

"Aw shucks. I'm dating an Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi turned to stare at them. "What does that fucking mean?"

"It means I'm dating a romantic."

"Die."

"Um hey guys....not to ruin the mood but," Watari looked at them and pointed at the car. "The engine's dead."

 

Everyone groaned.

 

☆

 

And do their vacation had come to an end and everyone was back on the plane.

They had a lovely time there and had bought many things. (Yahaba bought Pokemon Moon while Oikawa bought Sun, everyone had fun watching them cry over the game because of certain events, and don't tell anyone but Kyoutani cried over Lillie... a lot).

Hanamaki was on his phone listening to Yahaba's favourite idol group, Twice. He liked the girls and thought they were cute so he listened to one of their songs because of Yahaba begging him too.

He looked over at Matsukawa with a small smile and kissed him softly. "So Issei...I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

 

"Alright Watari, you owe me money. I told you they would date!"

"I hate you Yahaba..."

"Give him the money, Shinji."

"Not you too, Kyoutani!"

Yahaba and Kyoutani laughed.

 

 

"Iwa-chan, you're acting too protective again."

"...sorry."

 

 

"In the end....I feel like we were forgotten..."

"Shut up, Yuutarou. It's better that way I got a lot of sleep."

"Sorry,"

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so comes an end to my most popular fic! I hope you all read my other fics too because I would really like more attention to those as well instead of my jokes... but anyways. You may be asking this but why is there another chapter???
> 
> It means. That there's an epilogue and another surprise after that..


	15. back at the chat again, lol (epilogue)

daddymatsu: anyways, so two weeks later how are yall 

littlemakki: im good 

nyahaba: WHEN DID YOU GUYS CHANGE YOUR USERS

dog: normally I wouldn't say this but I'm scared

nyahaba: DID E ERYONE CHANGE THEIR USER

daddy iwa-chan: When did my user become this

shit: WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME

pure Shinji: who changed our users

daddymatsu: uh 

littlemakki: uh 

daddy iwa-chan: watch me

daddy iwa-chan changed their name to guts 

shit changed their name to casca 

daddymatsu: you're both losers 

guts: listen Griffith ruined their life. Guts and Casca deserved so much better 

casca: THey cOUKD HAVE HAD A FAMILY BUT NO IT GOT RUINED BY GRIFFITH

guts: who?

casca: idk 

nyahaba: I can't believe I'm a true fan   
nyahaba: actually scratch that in changing bitch 

nyahaba changed their name to jotaro 

daddymatsu: OHHHHH MY GOODDD

littlemakki: OH SHEEEIIITTT

daddymatsu: SAN OF A BEEEITTCHHH

jotaru: regret...

turniprince: WHY IS MY NAME STILL RELATED WITH TURNIP I WANR TO CRY RN

trap boy: why my name related with trap

turniprince: what's a trap

daddymatsu: uh

littlemakki: uh

casca: a boy who dresses like a girl and LEGIT looks like one

jotaro: yare yare daze 

dog: yahaba I'm breaking up with you

jotaru: WHY

turniprince: google how do you change your username

turniprince: google search "trap"

trap boy: you're still on Skype 

turniprince: I want to actually die

trap boy: welcome to how we all feel

pure Shinji: I don't want to die? ( ＾∀＾)

trap boy: scratch that everyone except Watari

casca: my dream Death is by riding Hajime's dick so hard i DIE

dog: me too.

jotaru: iwaizumi date me instead

guts: thanks I will

casca: .

dog: .

jotaru: it's joke

daddymatsu: Mari is that you???

littlemakki: DOES YAHABA SERIOUSLY WATCH LOVE LIVE

jotaru: you mean, quality animation?

dogmatsu: everyone does wyd 

littlemakki: okay everyone, say your best girls on the count of three... 3

daddymatsu: 2

littlemakki: 1

dog: rin 

casca: nico 

daddymatsu: nozomi 

littlemakki: honoka 

jotaru: eli 

pure Shinji: hanayo 

turniprince: kotori!!

trap boy: umi 

guts: maki 

daddymatsu: this was. Expected.

littlemakki: next up...aquors....

guts: HANDS DOWN DIA

casca: mari!

jotaro: kanon 

dog: yoshiko...

turniprince: ruby! :3

trap boy: riko 

pure Shinji: hanamaru 

daddymatsu: you 

littlemakki: chika 

jotaro: oh my god.

dog: .

pure Shinji: I won Yahaba

jotaro: I have a family please don't 

pure Shinji: sure you do

jotaro sent a picture

jotaro: I actually do, that's my daughter. We named her Ryuko

casca: she's cute!!! I can't wait for her to meet our own child!!!

jotaro: uwu <3

turniprince: um 

guts: what?

turniprince: is it okay, if I invite a friend, who will invite his own friends

casca: sure!!!

turniprince added rock lee

trap boy: tsutomu 

rock lee: hello!!! （＾ν＾）  
rock lee: they said it was alright right??? (o^^o)

turniprince: Yeah!

rock lee: okay ! (^.^)

rock lee added wakatoshi ushijima, GUESS MONSTER, bitch 1, and four others to death is an engima 

wakatoshi ushijima: hello  
wakatoshi ushijima: oikawa is in this chat I presume???

casca: .  
casca: KINDAIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in, series two:  
> kindaichi and hell don't mix up

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ishidro


End file.
